An Interest
by DementedSagacity
Summary: When she first meets them, she becomes intimate with pasta. Their next encounter lightens up her mood. Kagome knew her interest in the abnormal would include something as amazing as her country personified.
1. Meeting 1

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Hetalia or Inuyasha. This disclaimer goes for all my chapters, thank you very much!

* * *

_

Kagome flinched at the finger pointing her in the face. She glanced at her companion, silently begging him for help.

"…And that's why I'm the hero!" The blonde finished his ten-minute long explanation. He looked at the miko with sparkling eyes behind his glasses. "Go on, be amazed!"

"Err…Jones-san-,"

"Call me Alfred!" He cut her off.

"I'm just here to escort Kiku-sama." Kagome said, shrinking away from the country. A light shade of pink dusted Kiku's cheek at being referred to as 'sama'.

"But Kagome!" Alfred exclaimed, his accent clear in pronouncing her name. "You must have a hamburger before you leave!" She doubted he would be letting her leave at all.

Kagome looked at the hamburger that materialized in front of her from out of nowhere, and she took it meekly. "I really should be going…" She said, backing towards the door. She wanted to remain a secret from the other countries; it was an accident that America was here early.

After having been discovered by Honda Kiku, he told her he was Japan, her country. She was told to protect him, the voice of Midoriko resonating from the jewel. As guardian of the Shikon no Tama, it was only natural for the Shikon no Miko to protect that which was in danger.

"Kiku-sama, I'll be leaving." Kagome said, her hand reaching for the doorknob. She wanted to get away as fast as possible.

Just as she reached the exit, the doors burst open, and she stood staring entranced at thick eyebrows. "Uhh…" She said, snapping out of her stupor and glanced at Kiku. He sighed, walking over to her. '_This is getting troublesome…_' Kagome thought, her face portraying her need to get away.

"Ja- I mean, Kiku. What's this lass doing here?" Arthur Kirkland, also known as England, asked. He arched one thick eyebrow, and Kagome resisted the urge to stare at it. The other countries were arriving soon, and Kagome really wanted out.

"Sorry sir, I was just leaving." Kagome said. She dodged past him, something hitting her face. She blinked, taking the small person off her nose. "_Nani?_" Kagome said, holding the fairy in her hand. It smiled at her, muttering her apologies before flying away. Kagome blinked, looking back to see more flying around the thick-browed man's head.

He was staring wide-eyed at her, his mouth open like a fish's. "Iggy! You're here! Look! That's Kagome, Kiku's friend!" Alfred exclaimed, dragging Kagome more into the room. Kiku watched helplessly as Alfred began placing Kagome in a chair, stuffing hamburgers into her hands. He had eaten the ones from before, and seemed to have acquired more.

"Alfred-san, I must go." Kagome said, sweat gathering at the base of her neck. She stood up, placing the hamburgers back into Alfred's hands.

"But you haven't even eaten one!" Alfred exclaimed, waving a burger in front of her face.

Kagome knew she shouldn't have followed Kiku here. She slipped past Alfred once more, moving around the thick-browed man, and gave one last farewell to Kiku before opening the doors.

And noodles promptly splashed across her face and torso. "Ve~! My pasta!"

* * *

Kagome cursed her luck.

"Feliciano!" Arthur exclaimed, seeing Italy sprawled on the ground, his hands outstretched in a failed attempt of capturing his pasta, which was now splattered over Kagome.

Italy scrambled to his feet, trying in vain to clean the pasta off of the girl. Japan had rushed over, also trying to help remove the noodles and sauce from her person. America was exclaiming how hamburgers wouldn't have made her dirty like that, and the girl was trying not to cry.

"I'm fine." Kagome reassured Kiku, though the tears gathering at the corner of her eyes contrasted her statement. She sighed, when was she ever going to get back to the hotel and have a nice long bath?

"I'm sorry! I'll give you some pasta, so don't cry, ve~?" Kagome stared at the face in front of hers, eyes pleading her not to cry or hate him.

"I'm fine." Kagome said, giving a shaky smile and rubbing her eyes. Italy sighed in relief, still holding a small towel to help wipe the pasta sauce from her shirt. She sighed, feeling sticky and dirty. "Kiku-sama, I should be going to the hotel." Kagome said. He nodded, and no one stopped her on her way out.

"Japan, who was that?" England asked as soon as she was gone. He was very curious about Japan's friend, seeing as how she saw his faeries.

"She's Kagome. She works for me." He said, his face neutral. England felt Japan was leaving something out.

* * *

**•A Week Later•**

* * *

"C'mon Mattie! Kiku said he was gonna visit Kagome's place!" Alfred exclaimed, dragging Canada after him.

"Alfred! Kiku didn't say we could come!" Matthew protested, holding Kumajirou with one hand while the other was being pulled by Alfred.

"I think it was this way…" Alfred mumbled, stopping in front of a hotel. Matthew sighed, Alfred was lost.

He tugged his coat tighter around him, wondering why it felt so cold. "Huh?" Matthew said, eyes widening. He looked around him. Kumajirou was nowhere around him! "Kumakichi!" Matthew exclaimed, startling Alfred. The two began their search for the polar bear cub, earning many weird looks from passersby.

* * *

Kagome hugged the small bear close to her chest, smiling as it nuzzled her. She hummed happily, a grocery bag on her arm. "Oden~!" She sang, a small skip to every step she took.

She heard loud voices arguing over something, and Kagome couldn't help but notice one sounded vaguely familiar. The bear cub wriggled, jumping out of her arms. It stared up at her, and Kagome wondered what it wanted. "You…want me to follow you?" She asked. The bear turned, trotting towards the direction of the voices. She followed, turning the corner and seeing a familiar face.

"Jones-san!" Kagome called, waving towards the country. Alfred immediately halted his argument with Matthew and bounced over to Kagome.

"You found Kumajirou!" Matthew exclaimed, scooping the polar bear cub into his arms and hugging it.

"Uh-huh. Jones-san, is this your brother?" Kagome asked.

"Who?" Alfred said, looking around him. "Oh, Mattie! When did you get here?" He asked.

"We were arguing just a second ago!" Matthew cried out.

"A-Ano…Is he your pet? You called him Kumajirou, right?" Kagome asked him, successfully turning his attention to her. Matthew blinked wide eyes at Kagome.

"You can see me?" He asked.

"Uh…Of course? You're not a ghost, right?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome! We were just about to visit Kiku! You should know where he is!" Alfred exclaimed, cutting into their conversation.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. He's at my place." Kagome said.

"Great! Let's go, Mattie!" Alfred exclaimed.

"To my place?" Kagome asked. Alfred nodded his head excitedly. "D-demo-!"

"Great! Let's go!"

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry I haven't been on in a long time. During my Internet-less time, my friends have introduced me to Hetalia-Axis Powers!_

_Awesome, right? I made this story on paper as a request for my sister, so I decided to post it up. I'm going to make it a drabble series, I guess. I'm totally in love with Prussia and his little chicky! The Hetalia-Inu x-overs are really interesting, I never gave it a second glance before. MAJOR CATCH UP TIME! So I hope you guys review, I need to know if it was alright. Tell me if there's a site that shows full episodes of Hetalia, all I've been doing is reading it...  
_


	2. Meeting 2: Party

**Disclaimer:**_ Nope. I no own. They both belong to their respective owners! Which is not ME.

* * *

_

Kagome glanced around her hotel room, frowning slightly. Matthew Williams, as he introduced earlier, sat next to her. She absentmindedly rubbed Kumajirou's ears, sighing as another plate could be heard breaking in the kitchen.

Alfred deemed he would be cooking, since he was, of course, the hero. Japan had agreed to it without thought. Only when he was dragged into the kitchen was when he was aware of what he had done.

Kagome nearly cried when she heard some cursing and more plates breaking. "Ah...Uh…Kagome, maybe I should check on them." Matthew said, excusing himself from the table and heading towards the kitchen.

"Mattie! When did you get here!" Alfred exclaimed.

"I was here the whole time!"

* * *

Kagome looked at the hamburgers in front of her, the pancakes covered in maple syrup, and onigiri with umeboshi in the middle. "Ano…" She mumbled, looking at the assorted food.

"Go on! Try the hamburgers!" Alfred insisted, taking one as he spoke. He stuffed it into his mouth, swallowing. He loved hamburgers like Inuyasha loved ramen.

"I think it may be a little too late in the day for pancakes…" Matthew muttered, and Kiku just stared at the onigiri.

The doorbell cut off the ranting of Alfred, who was explaining once more why he was the Hero. Kagome stood up quickly, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'll get it!" She exclaimed, rushing towards the door.

She sighed when she reached the hall towards the door, and she looked out the peephole.

There were more of them. Pasta boy, thick-brows, one holding a rose, one with a chick on his head which Kagome found adorable, one with a creepy smile holding a pipe, and one with slicked back blonde hair with a gun strapped to his back.

Kagome wondered why they were allowed to run around looking like they were.

She paused before opening the door, immediately regretting it. "Lady~! I'm sorry for splashing pasta on you, ve~!" Kagome was tackled by the brown haired one with a curly lock of hair. He was hugging her, apologizing profusely.

"Feliciano! Off the lass, you're frightening her!" The thick-browed man scolded. Feliciano pouted, releasing hold of the red-faced miko.

"Wh-Why are you here?" Kagome asked, trying to make her voice sound even.

"Ah, we heard Kiku, Alfred, and _Matthieu_ were here, _non?_" The one holding the rose said. He gave her a seductive smirk, which reminded Kagome somewhat of Miroku.

"A-Ano…Yes, they're inside…" Kagome trailed off.

And they they walked in. Kagome blinked in a dazed manner, before huffing indignantly. "H-Hey!" She exclaimed. A large hand tilted her face to his, and Kagome really took notice of how short she was.

"You won't mind us coming in, _da_?" He asked. Kagome blinked, a shiver going up her spine.

He smiled that creepy smile, releasing her face and continuing inside. She frowned, closing the door and following behind them.

"_Matthieu!_"

"Piss off, wine bastard!"

"Iggy! Have you seen Mattie!"

"I'm here…"

"Look at this Gilbert, she has pocky…"

"Look, look! I brought lotsa' pasta!"

Kagome felt a migraine coming up. She looked around, spotting the kitchen was free, and made her escape towards it. The faeries followed after her, catching England's attention.

* * *

Glibert paused mid bite of his pancake slathered with maple syrup, eyeing Kagome's form before she disappeared behind the door.

Eyes turned to Kiku, who was staring blankly into space. He looked at them with a blank face, nodding his head to something. "I'm not sharing."

* * *

"Okay! The cookies are almost done, tell me when it is, alright?" Kagome asked one of the faeries. It nodded its head happily, flying over to where the oven was.

She always felt more calm when she was cooking. She had oden ready, just enough for her. She had enough ingredients to make cookies, which she was going to give to the faeries and the guests. They were in her apartment, so she was going to play perfect hostess and serve them food.

A fairy landed on her shoulder, chattering about cakes. "Hmm, yeah. Cakes do sound good…" Kagome mumbled. She set about boiling water for tea as she prepared some cakes.

Thoughts from the past seemed to float into her head, often. Whenever that happened, she would make herself really busy. Just like now.

"Waah! No! My pasta!" A loud voice screeched. The doors to the kitchen burst open, Feliciano tumbling in after Alfred.

"Uwah! Look at all these pastries!" Alfred exclaimed, his eyes sparkling. At the mention of sweets, the rest of the group crowded into the kitchen.

"Look, _L'Angleterre_. _Ma cheri_ makes better food than you." Francis teased Arthur. Kagome did not understand him and his French, so he knew he was safe.

"Yeah, Iggy! Look! I'm not dead!" Alfred exclaimed, holding up two cookies which he stuffed into his mouth and began eating.

Kagome watched as they devoured the freshly made desserts, and she smiled happily. '_They're all such hyper people_,' Kagome thought.

A fairy flew up to Kagome, pointing to the oven where the cake was cooling. She hummed, heading over to the refrigerator to take the icing out.

* * *

"-And my food cooking will not be the one to kill you next!" Arthur shouted at the grinning France. "Fucking wine-bastard…" He mumbled to himself.

"H-Hey! Where did Kagome go? And where's Prussia?"

* * *

**AN****: **_Yay! I feel so well fed and hyped on reviews. Sorry if this was not as long as the last. Thanks for telling me about the web sites! So that's why I uploaded early!To any and all reviewers/readers, I just want you to know that having a laptop and four sisters are not fun. Have fun and eat pie, I have the next chapter waiting. :D  
_


	3. Niisan

**Disclaimer**: _Nope. I no own. Both Hetalia and Inuyasha belong to their respective owners, which is NOT __**me. **_

Kagome had never felt awed by a small polar bear cub, but now she was sure that she was Kumajirou's number one fan. The bear stopped doing its tricks, looking at Kagome cutely.

"Kyaa!" Kagome squealed, squeezing Kumajirou to her chest and rubbing her cheek against its head. "Kawaii!"

"Who are you, aru?" A voice asked right at her ear. She jumped, squeaking slightly and grabbing for the bear cub.

"N-Nande!" Kagome exclaimed. The man next to her looked Chinese, and he muttered something about _being_ _Kiku's_ before looking her over.

"I'm Yao, aru!" He introduced himself, smiling proudly. Kagome sensed he was one of the so-called Nations, so she smiled back.

"I'm Kagome." She said. Her eyes strayed back to the bear cub, and Kagome giggled cutely. She looked at him suspiciously, a thought ramming into the front of her mind. "How did you get into my kitchen. The only entrance is that door over there, and the windows are locked." She said.

"…Ehehe?" He offered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Kagome locked eyes with his light brown ones, and she was instantly reminded of her mother's soft eyes. She blinked, having spaced out for a minute.

"Ne, Yao-san," Kagome said. She mulled over her thoughts, finally deciding to look him in the eyes. "You remind me of my family." She said forwardly.

A dreamy look instantly came over his face, sparkles seemingly appearing around him. "I look like an older brother to you, right! Of course I am! I-,"

"You remind me very much of my mother." She cut him off. It wasn't her comment that deflated his manly ego and made him stop his rant short, no, it wasn't that. Her voice just seemed so aged, so sad.

China didn't want her to sound or look sad for some reason. He took on a serious air, leaning down to her seat on the kitchen floor. "Ne ne, I can be your older brother!" He offered.

"Nii-san?" Kagome asked, luminous blue eyes peering at him from under her bangs. The dreamy look appeared once more upon his face, and Kagome laughed happily.

"Kagome." Her attention snapped back to the polar bear cub, which was looking at her cutely. Its head tilted to the side, adding to its adorable look.

"Did Kumajirou just…talk?" She asked incredulously. She blinked large eyes at it.

China felt irritated at the attention drawing away from him, sighing. "I'm not sure…"

* * *

"Eh! Kumakichi went missing again!" Matthew exclaimed. They found Prussia in the hallway with the small bird he kept arguing with Germany, who seemed extremely irritated.

"We still haven't been able to convince Kaggy out of the kitchen either." America pouted. Japan frowned at the nickname America had decided to grace his miko with.

An excited squeal from the kitchen and then a cloud of dust blurred their visions, interrupting the small chatter. The nations crashed into each other, most coughing and wondering how a dust storm seemed to occur inside a living room.

"Matthew-kun! Did you know that Kumajirou could talk!" Kagome exclaimed happily, sitting on top of said person with Kumajirou held in her arms.

It seemed as if time had stopped, everyone staring at Kagome. It took five minutes for the silence to be broken by America saying, "Matthew was here?"

Kagome blinked, finally noticing the awkward position she was in. "Kya!" She exclaimed, scrambling up as Kumajirou jumped onto Mathew's chest and out of her arms. "I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, face flushed scarlet.

Canada looked quite similar to her, his face being a few shades darker. He sputtered, collecting Kumajirou up into his arms.

"Y-Yeah! Kumakichi can talk!" Matthew nodded his head in affirmation, Kagome looking the other way in embarrassment.

She was not supposed to act like a brash child. A pout adorned her face, and she turned to face the other nations. "Yes?" She asked.

"Eh? Since when did Yao get here?" America pointed to said nation. Several eyes turned to China, and he smiled at them, giving a casual greeting.

* * *

After being ushered out of Kagome's place, the nations paraded out. "Her cooking was delicious! See, her food didn't kill me Iggy!"

"Kagome called me nii-san…" At this, Japan looked at Yao with a strange glare.

"She's pretty!" Italy said, smiling goofily.

A teenaged boy walked up to them, looking a little confused. The group couldn't help but think his blue eyes looked extremely familiar. Recognition lit in Japan's eyes, and he walked over to the boy.

"_Konnichiwa, Souta._" Kiku greeted him. The teenager smiled brightly.

"No need to speak Japanese, Kiku-san! I'm good in English!" He smiled goofily. "So, where's my big sister?"

* * *

**AN**: _Wassup! Sorry this was posted kinda late. Well, it seemed late for me. I've been extremely happy with the popularity of this story! The reason for this being late? I was watching major episodes of Hetalia (which takes forever, even though its short, to load) and Black Rock Shooter! Yes! The anime is finally out! Well, it has been out in Japan, but still! So~! I now have my dosage of anime, and the next update will be quicker...I think.  
_


	4. Otoutou

**Disclaimer****:** _Nope. I no own Inuyasha or Hetalia. They belong to their respective owners which is __**NOT **__me__.

* * *

_

Kagome stepped into the cold night air. It had been a while since she took a walk. She sighed happily. Kiku's hyper friends just left and she managed to slip out the back door. The park was always the best place to relax.

"_Yosh_! I'm off!" Kagome exclaimed to herself, nodding her head and marching towards the sidewalk. She looked around, trying to sense anything dangerous, and concluding there was none, she made a bee-line for her destination.

* * *

Higurashi Souta always knew that Kagome found the most interesting friends, and by looking at the ones in front of him, he deemed them almost as cool as Inuyasha. He grinned, watching as they compared his looks to Kagome's.

"Souta." Kiku said, and said boy grinned over at the nation.

"_Nande_?" He asked. Kiku must have felt the familiar probing of Souta's powers. "I just wanted to test them…" He muttered under Kiku's look.

"Why are you here? I thought you were still in Japan with _Jii-san_." Kiku said. The nations listened to their conversation with no tact at all.

"_Nee-chan_ called last week. There was a woman who informed her of a job. I'm here to help, what with my _Kazaana_ and all." Souta grinned, lifting his right hand up which was bound in cloth and prayer beads and jiggling it.

"Aa. So you're going to stay with her?" Kiku asked.

"Nah. I'm staying over at Shippo's place. He's planning on visiting her, anyways." Souta shrugged. He turned his attention to the others sharply, grin still in place. "_Yoroshiku_! I'm Higurashi, Souta. Kagome's my older sister, and if you try anything on her, _I'll kill you_. _Ja ne_."

The nations stared after the teenager. When he said that he would kill them, a barrage of emotions rushed into them. Russia didn't seem to be affected, though. A dark and menacing aura seemed to surround him, though the smile wasn't wiped off of his face.

Souta grinned one last time, looking quite malicious, before turning and heading to what they knew lead to the park.

* * *

Kagome sighed, tapping her foot impatiently. Souta was late. He _never_ came late. Her pretty face was marred by a scowl, and an un-ladylike snort came from her nose. "_Baka_. He knows how impatient and restless I get." She said to no one in particular.

"Exactly!" Kagome spun around to face a grinning Souta, a silver staff in his hand. She looked at his right hand with narrowed eyes, before glaring at him.

"Souta. We'll be late if you keep this up." She warned him, walking slowly towards her brother.

"_Gomen ne_, Kagome. I ran into a few of your _**friends**_." He stressed. A smirk adorned his face. "You really know how to attract them, don't you?"

"Let's go," Kagome suppressed her groan at her so-called 'friends', "Miss Kaiko will be displeased if we keep her waiting."

"_Hai, hai_. Let's get going!" A black blur quickly followed the white. There was nothing left to tell that the two once occupied the clearing…except for a certain group of personified nations.

* * *

**AN****:** _I'm sorry for the late update! I've been really busy! I had to clean a lot of rooms in my house, and I never really get to go on to type. There's not much of the APH gang here, but the next chapter will make up for it. Also, the next chapter **will** be longer, and if it isn't, my younger sister will be the crap out of me...I fear I may have corrupted her... I'm also expecting an update from a certain Uchiha Bitch, perhaps you know of this author? The APH stories are hardly being updated...Sorry for my long rant! Please review!~_

_ **MA**  
_


	5. Neko

**Disclaimer****:**_ Must I say this every time? No, I do not own APH or InuYasha. Leave me alone, Lawyers!

* * *

_

Kagome appeared in front of a small cottage. Vines grew up the walls, entwining each other. Flowers, she couldn't tell what they were, grew under it, scattered at different places and in large clumps.

"Seems like your kind of place, Kagome." Souta commented, looking down at his sister. He snickered at their height difference.

"She loves flowers. Hehehe. Kaiko, Rin. I wonder how she looks like now... It's been too long..." Kagome smiled softly at past memories, and she floated over to the cottage. Souta followed after a moment's hesitation, his silver staff jingling in the silent night.

* * *

"They're weird!" Italy said, shivering behind Germany. England looked at his faeries, who nodded after getting what England was implying.

They were going to find Kagome Higurashi.

"I suggest we all go home." Japan said, holding one hand up.

"I agree!" Italy exclaimed, wanting to get away before anything scary happened.

"Let's follow Kaggy! She might need our help!" America said, eyes flaming behind his glasses. Canada nodded, he was also concerned for Kagome despite what he just saw.

The others nodded their heads, curious as to _**who**_ Kagome really was. "Then its settled! I, America, will lead this rescue party."

"But Kagome wasn't kidnapped, aru…" China said.

"Let's go back to America's house! We can see her in the morning!" Japan suggested once more. The others didn't seem to hear him as they made groups.

"Hey! Over here! Kagome's this way!" England exclaimed as his fairy friends called to him. Japan followed after them sadly, irritated at himself for not keeping Kagome's secret.

"Did your fairy friends tell you where she was?" America asked England. Said nation twitched, annoyed.

The rest of the travel was in mild silence. There were some exclamations from Italy, who they had to find when he ran off from something 'scary'. After 30 minutes of searching, they found him petting a fat calico cat in a field of flowers.

"Hiii~!" He waved at them. The cat opened one lazy green eye, before yawning and getting up from it place on Italy's lap. "Huh? Where're you going?"

The cat looked at him, then at the group and began slowly walking off. "Do you think it wants us to follow it?" England asked no one in particular. One of the faeries, the blue bear with wings, nodded vigorously, flying after the cat.

Said cat looked up at it, meowing and showing off its long teeth, before continuing its trek. "Let's go!" America exclaimed, catching up to the cat.

* * *

"Aaah!" Kagome sighed in relief. She stretched her hands high above her head, slumping into her chair afterwards. "Thanks for the meal Rin-chan. That demon was annoying."

"Hehe! No problem! Rin loves helping Kagome _nee-chan_!" She giggled. Even though the girl looked to be fifteen, she was far older.

Souta glared at the girl. "I'm sure my _nee-chan_ doesn't need much help when purifying demons. She _**is**_ the best afterall." He said with a cocky smile.

Rin pouted and glared menacingly at Souta. "Rin thinks you're a cocky bastard." She said, speaking her mind. Souta spluttered, falling out of his chair and emitting giggles from the two girls in the room.

"Souta, you should be kinder to Rin-chan. She fed you, you know." Kagome giggled. Souta got up, dusting his self off and sitting back down on the chair.

"Yeah! Be nicer to Rin! Rin's a good girl!' She exclaimed, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Okay then. I think _nee-chan_ and I need to go. A few of her friends are already suspicious of us as it is." He said, informing the immortal girl. Rin's eyes widened, flickering to gold before going back to doe brown.

"I…I feel someone in my territory. They're not normal at all." Rin whispered. "Rin doesn't want anyone except Kagome and family coming here. Rin doesn't…" She trailed off, tears forming before dropping to the floor.

"It's okay, Rin." Souta said. He walked up to her, rubbing her back in soothing motions like Kagome did to him when he was little. "I'll get rid of them. Kagome. You stay here and keep Rin company while I go check who the intruders are."

Kagome nodded, ignoring the fact that Souta looked soft towards Rin. After a soft glance at Kagome, Souta disappeared out the door.

"Kami only jopes he doesn't get into trouble like me…"

* * *

**AN****:**_ Woot~! I got this up in record time! I love spoiling my readers with delicious stories, just like how you spoil me with your sweet reviews! And YAY! Uchiha Bitch updated! I'm happy :D. Look, my face has a goofy smile! Anyways, I can't sleep, so thank that for your quick update. I'm starting on the next chapter as soon as an idea flows into my head. I actually had a strange dream involving Russia and farming...scary...Sorry for my long rant, REVIEW~!_

_p.s: Canada is fighting for number one on my list, so be prepared for some light fluff on the next chapter!  
_


	6. Stubborn Root

**Disclaimer****:**_ I do not own Inuyasha or Hetalia, although I do wish I did…dumb lawyers…

* * *

_

Kagome looked around the now spotless cottage. Waiting for Souta was one of the most nerve-wracking things that's happened to her this whole year! She regretted letting him go alone, trying to block out memories from his last battle.

Kagome paled, remembering the deep gash Souta received and the poison that had quickly spread through his body. No, she couldn't think of this. Pushing all thoughts to the back of her mind, Kagome dully noted that she had begun dusting the shelves again.

"_Nee-chan_. Why don't we go out and start watering the flowers? Rin is sure some herbs are ready to be picked, too!" She smiled happily. Kagome looked at her eyes. They flashed from gold to brown constantly, Kagome seeing her battling sides.

"Rin, it has been long since you have visited our homeland. I'll bring Kiku to visit sometime, okay?" Kagome smiled sweetly. She picked up the small basket, Rin following her out happily.

"Un! It would be wonderful to see _nii-sama_ again!" Rin exclaimed, the color of her eyes settling back on brown with gold flecks.

Kagome went straight to the herb garden, immediately knowing which to get. "Rin, you go and get some flowers, right? We can give them to Kiku." Kagome smiled, and Rin agreed immediately.

* * *

Souta groaned as he watched his cat being followed by those stupid men. He suppressed the urge to groan, opting instead to leap into the trees as they got closer. He could hear Kiku's protests at exploring the forest. The blonde idiot with glasses went off about hamburgers, and he could tell immediately that he was annoying.

Sure, state the obvious, Souta.

Fixing the prayer beads on his arm, he melted back into the shadows, eyes narrowed as he continued to watch the intruders.

"I don't think this cat is leading us anywhere." England grumbled, his arms crossed in front of his chest. If it weren't for his damn curiosity and the faeries telling him he was on the right track, he would have turned back.

"I must insist we go back." Japan said, voices covering his own. He sighed for the umpteenth time that night, cursing his self.

"W-Why don't we listen to Japan?" Canada asked, only to find that he was being ignored, too. "Ah-…"

Souta frowned, quickly exchanging his tree for another as the group traveled further. He found the blonde German kept glancing where he was hiding. Souta deemed he must be the smarter of the group.

He grinned. It would be fun to play a game with them. Bringing out a sutra, Souta placed it on the tree he was on, and it flashed purple. He dashed in front of the group, who yelled in surprise and quickly placed the sutra on the next tree. The last two sutra were placed horizontally from the other two on the ground, and a purple box surrounded the group.

"**I'll let you out only if you turn back!"** Souta laughed, his voice eerily low. The tallest one there, Souta thought him to be Russian, was smiling in a creepy way, and had brought out a pipe.

"**Stay away! It's for your own safety!"** Souta screamed, making it sound dramatic, and he faded back to the cottage.

"I, America, have deemed out journey has come to an end! Let's head back now!" He exclaimed. The Russian laughed, hitting the barrier with the metal pipe and watching it fall in a shower of purple shards around them.

They made their way back quick, stumbling into the park in only ten minutes. Japan inwardly thanked _Kami-sama_ for this great luck.

* * *

Kagome cheered as she finally got a stubborn root to emerge from the soil. She snickered evilly when it went into her basket, relishing in her victory over the small plant.

"_N-Nee-chan?_ Are you okay?" Rin asked, her eyes wide as Kagome mumbled about 'stubborn minions' and 'feeling her wrath'.

"Don't worry Rin, Kagome can get weird sometimes." Souta said nonchalantly as he made his way to the two. Rin laughed in delight when she saw his triumphant face, giggling happily when Kagome started to reprimand him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hong Kong was cursing his luck. It was so lucky that he would have a Daiyoukai as an honored house guest. He would love to stalk Japan and get some dirty info on him when he could.

"Get Sesshomaru_-sama_ something to drink!" He whispered harshly to the servants. Hong Kong rubbed the bridge of his nose in exhaustion. Taiwan had said she was going to come visit, too.

…What a day…

* * *

**AN****: **_Okay...I'm sorry for this uber late update? Hey! Don't murder me! My lil' sis is already making sure I'm tortured enough as it is. I'm trying to hold back on candy seeing as how my tooth is hurting. Damn cavity. I think candy is starting to become evil now... So Hong Kong made an appearance, how awesome is that! Hehe, even Fluffy-sama was mentioned~! I'd love your reviews if you still don't hate me. I'm still kinda slow on updates because my sister is coming back from basic training and I wake up at four in the morning or earlier to help my mom make bento for my dad. I'm disappointed that this chapter is small, but now that this is out of the way, I can finally post up something that's been haunting my mind for ages! Look out, cuz' I'm back, bby!_


	7. Italy

**Disclaimer:** _I don't really have to say it anymore, right? The first few times were enough...

* * *

_

Kagome gulped, flinching under Japan's intense scrutiny. "They almost found out." He stated. "England knows about the supernatural. The Kappa and onion sprite from before helped me to divert his attention." Japan informed the miko.

"You mean Kirkland-san? He's sensitive to the stuff? I thought the faeries let him see them." Kagome said.

"Indeed. He sees them of his own volition. I fought not to reprimand them out loud." Japan's weary gaze saddened her. She was still causing him trouble, even after all his help.

Japan, or Kiku as he was called by the humans, sensing her thoughts, took her hand in his. "Do not worry, Kagome-chan." He blushed at the familiarity of her name. "We have kept you a secret for centuries. No one will find out."

"Thank you so much, Kiku." Kagome sent him a watery gaze. "You've helped so much, even after the accident I caused you." The young woman sniffed, and Japan nearly panicked at having to face a crying female.

But Kagome was stronger than that. Pushing her emotions away, she tightened her grip on the country's hand. "I can still protect the world. I may be cursed with immortality, the tama may still be in my body, but no one will find out this secret!" Her eyes hardened in resolve.

"Sesshomaru-sama will be returning soon from Hong Kong. I have a weird feeling today, so you should stay the night."

"Hai… Arigato, Kiku."

* * *

Feliciano Vargas may be clueless at times, but there are some when he is very insightful. He knew his brother was obstinate, he knew Germany was hard-working (not like it wasn't obvious) and secretly cared for his friends, and he knew that Prussia just wanted to be considered a country again.

He also knew that Kagome-chan had a secret.

When Italy visited Japan for a surprise (he had cooked up an extremely special batch of pasta that was specially for friends), he saw Kagome, who he didn't know of before. She and Japan were in a deep conversation, the girl pulling her shirt up to expose a large scar on her abdomen.

Italy nearly screamed when Japan plunged his katana in the scar, and almost fainted when he pulled it out and no blood marred the blade. Kagome started to cry frantically, Japan trying to comfort the girl.

Italy promptly left scared.

Another time he went to Japan (much to the insistence of Japan who wanted comrades to visit), they had visited a cemetery. Japan had a small picnic with Germany and Italy, telling them lots of amazing stories, most about demons and a jewel.

Italy slept over at Japan's house with Germany, a slumber party if you want to call it that, when he saw Kagome once again. Japan had slipped out when he thought the two of them were asleep, and snuck off into the night.

Italy followed him cautiously, coming upon a door hidden in the walls of the house. He had peeked through, and saw Kagome lying on a futon with silk sheets encompassing her. Japan was stroking her hair while she cried softly, calling for her mother.

Italy cried with her.

When he saw her again, he did not recognize her at first. When she looked like she was about to cry because of the pasta he spilled on her (It wasn't his fault, a cute bunny(what was it doing in front of the conference room, anyway) distracted him and made him trip. He was expecting his face to be acquainted to the door, but he fell into the room), he knew it was her.

He tried to comfort her, feign knowledge of her. When she left, he thought back to when he last saw her. A frown marred his face, his hair curl bouncing in thought.

It had been 164 years and 7 months since he last saw her…. It wasn't as if he was counting or anything, though. He just knew that it was safe to be her friend, because she was still alive, and she wouldn't leave him (he hoped).

* * *

**AN:** _Ahahaha~! I am back form the dead. I was, ah... preoccupied? I think that's the word?=_= SO...ah... Please dont't kill me? I've been a good girl, I swear! Please review! I'll try really hard to update more from now on, but no promises! If you have any concerns, just **REVIEW**! Ja ne~!_


	8. Canada

**AN:** Today's my B-Day~! So~, I decided to post this up and see what you all would say. Sorry for the late update. I've been extremely busy, and am trying to sort out some personal problems. By the way, have you read Hunger Games? I heard they're making it into a movie! SQUEEE! Lol, here's the story now!

* * *

**CANADA**

He always remembered things. He hated it when people forgot who he was, so he made it a point to remember. Some would say he had photographic memory, but that would be getting out of hand.

It wasn't like he remembered that 3 years ago, America had accidentally spilled some coffee on Russia's coat, and the larger nation hadn't noticed. He had seen Latvia naively point it out to Russia, who had then proceeded to stretch the little nation out while singing "Vira, vira~! Latvia~!"

But there was one incident he remembered clearly. He was walking back to the hotel after watching '_Twilight',_ which he thought was ridiculous. Since when did Vampires sparkle? He liked the idea of _The Mortal Instruments_, better, but he was getting off track.

Anyways, he bumped into a short Asian woman. Long blue-black hair, like a raven's feathers, trailed down to her waist. Large, sparkly blue eyes peeked from behind think lashes. His face had flushed, and only then had he noticed that Kumakichi slipped out of his arms and was nudging the girls legs.

She smiled at him, and then bent down to pick up the polar bear cub. She looked so pretty, but it didn't seem as if she would see him. Almost no one did. "Is he yours?" She asked.

Canada stared past her, wondering if he should call a limo to take him back to the hotel or something. "Hey! I'm talking to you, you know?" She pulled his face down with one arm, surprisingly strong for such a small person. "I was asking if he's your pet."

"Ah! Y-You were talking to me!"

"Of course. It's not like you're a ghost... are you?" He could detect some sort of suspicion in her voice, something that bagged him to agree he was living and breathing and that he was **real**.

"I'm alive! Well, I might as well be a ghost seeing as how nobody notices or hears me." He scratched his chin, wondering why he was talking to such a pretty girl.

"Aa. Hey, you know, I thought I might as well be a ghost. There was this boy I liked, who thought I was someone who died. The first time he saw me... He admitted it was like looking at a ghost. I don't like ghosts much, y'know? But I can't help but feel compassion and love for-," Her eyes widened, and Canada almost begged her to continue, "Sorry! Here I am rambling like some freak! Here!" She placed Kumakichi, _'Kumajiro'_, in his arms, and dashed way, waving back at him and turning before she bumped into a news stand.

"MATTIE!" Alfred's loud voice was ignored by the other pedestrians. Things that weren't so ordinary were actually pretty ordinary in some places.

"A-Alfred..." He trailed off when he noticed the gleam in America's eyes.

"And here I thought you were finally gonna get laid. She was pretty, too. I wonder if Kiku knows her... hey! I know! Why don't I go and find her! I'm the hero, I should help pretty foreign girls!" And America dashed away, probably off to try and find her. Canada wondered if he should follow, only to find England dragging America back, cursing at him to keep still and stop being so bloody damn loud.

Canada smiled, all thoughts of the pretty Asian girl set aside for some quiet time.

He would ask Kiku if he knew her. Canada **is** pretty good at drawing portraits...

* * *

**AN:** Hahaha! Sorry so short. It was pretty rushed, but I guess you'd have to find out next time, no? Review~! Oh yeah, I'm moving to Hawaii soon, most likely in Summer. Isn't It great!

I want to ask for at least 10 reviews... I usually wait until I have 10 anyways, so meh. AND once again, It's my birthday~! READ and REVIEW~! :D :D :D

Love all my readers, and kudos to those who review, too.

Love, Maria :_ She who grants wishes, The Awesomest One, and Almighty Alpaca Hoarder_


	9. New Year's Disappearance

It was entirely uncalled for when Kagome found herself at another party, surrounded by Japan and his... friends.

"Souta!" Kagome hissed, glaring at him through her bangs. "You said only Kiku and Heracles would be here!"

"Honda-san told me it would only be the two of them..." Souta murmured, his wide blue eyes taking in the chaos or falling Christmas décor along with several New Year's decorations.

"Souta! Lil' Bro! Come over here and take a picture with Big Brother Al!"

"Wait, Jones-san-!" Souta disappeared into the crowd, and Kagome was left standing, staring at the empty space beside her.

"Mon amie!" It was Francis, sauntering up to her with a wide smile and a rose in hand. "Let us bring the New Year in with some vigorous love making!"

"You stupid frog! Don't accost the poor lass with your horrible manners!"

Kagome took the ensuing distraction as a sign for her to get away.

.

.

.

She found Kiku outside, looking at the sky and glancing at his watch every few seconds.

"Kiku-chan." She smiled as he jumped, looking to her with wide eyes. "Happy New Years."

"Happy New Years, Kagome."

They stood in companionable silence, listening to their group of rowdy friends counting down the New Years.

"5..."

"Kiku?"

"...4..."

"Hm?"

"...3..."

"Thank you for everything."

"...2..."

"Of course."

"...1...!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

While the rest of Japan's assembled friends cheered inside, laughing at an enraged Iggy who was kissed and groped by a very drunk France, two figures stood outside.

"Goodbye, Kiku."

And Kagome disappeared, leaving her Country the memory of her kiss.

"...Kagome...sama...?"

A tear slid down his cheek.


End file.
